


Only Fools Rush In: Coda

by menel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Morning After, New Year's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In: Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/gifts).



> This is a 'deleted scene' that didn't make it into the original story (which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098847/chapters/2211006)), but since it's New Year's day, I thought it would be nice to release it anyway. 
> 
> Happy New Year's everyone! (Especially you, Mixk!)

Herc awoke later that morning to a room streaming with bright sunlight. He was disoriented for a moment since his quarters at the Shatterdome didn’t let in a peep of sunlight and even the spare bedroom he used in Raleigh’s place didn’t have this much natural lighting in the morning. His mind zeroed in on the phrase, ‘Raleigh’s place.’ That’s where he was. At Raleigh’s place, in Raleigh’s _bedroom_ , in Raleigh’s _bed_ , and when Herc turned his head to the right, there was the man himself sleeping soundly beside him. 

Oddly enough, Herc didn’t feel any panic. Instead, he felt the opposite of panic. He felt completely and utterly relaxed. There was something natural about waking up in bed with Raleigh. Who could’ve known? He hadn’t woken up in bed with anybody since . . . well, since Angela. Bloody hell. Had it really been that long? 

“If you broadcast any louder,” a voice rough with sleep said, “aliens are gonna invade the planet.”

“Christ, I hope not,” Herc replied. He turned to his right side, spooning behind the other man. Raleigh welcomed the contact, moving back into Herc’s warmth as Herc wrapped an arm around his waist to draw Raleigh against him. “Thought you were an early riser,” Herc commented, propping his head on his right hand. 

“It’s New Year’s Day,” Raleigh answered. “I’m sleeping in.” 

Herc grinned, placing a soft kiss on Raleigh’s bare shoulder. They were both shirtless, but had bothered to put on boxers after their fooling around the night before. It was several long moments before Raleigh let out a sigh that smacked of resignation. 

“Dammit,” he muttered. “I’m really awake now.” 

Herc chuckled. “Not the type who can just go back to sleep?” he questioned. 

Another sigh. “Nope,” was the response. “Once I’m up, I’m up.” Raleigh shifted so that he was lying on his back, Herc’s arm still around his waist. He glared at Herc a little petulantly. “This is your fault, you know.” 

Herc took the jab in stride. “You’re the one who suggested I should come home with you,” he reminded Raleigh. 

“True,” Raleigh agreed. His look of petulance turned into one of deviousness as he pushed Herc onto his back. “I still think you should make it up to me.” 

“Assuming I agreed,” Herc played along. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Raleigh answered, a hand already worming its way into Herc’s boxers. 

Herc’s head fell back on the pillow as Raleigh shifted nearer, draping half his body over Herc and resting his chin on Herc’s chest. A little “fuck” escaped Herc as Raleigh’s hand continued to work its magic. 

“We haven’t done that yet,” Raleigh said. 

The cheekiness in Raleigh’s tone made Herc look at him. 

“Not that I’m rushing you or anything,” Raleigh quickly amended, but there was still a definite note of cheekiness there. 

“Christ, you’re making me feel like I’m sixteen all over again,” Herc muttered. 

“Sixteen?” Raleigh repeated, and now the sass was accompanied by a wide smile. 

“I suppose you were younger?” Herc said dryly, but affectionately. When Raleigh didn’t respond, he hazarded a guess. “Fifteen?” 

“With a girl,” Raleigh confirmed. 

“And with a guy?” 

“Twenty.” 

“Hmm . . . you were a Ranger by then,” Herc commented thoughtfully. 

“Remember Zeke Amarok?” 

Herc did. Zeke Amarok and Ilisapie Flint, Canadian Rangers of Inuit descent, had been the pilots of Chrome Brutus, a Mark-3 Jaeger that had been stationed in Anchorage at the same time as the Beckets and Gipsy Danger. 

“Too much information?” Raleigh ventured when Herc didn’t say anything. 

“No,” Herc assured him. He could sense the lightness between them draining away and Raleigh’s hand had also stilled its actions. He could feel Raleigh watching him, and Herc often wondered how Raleigh could carry so much weight behind his gaze, especially for someone that young. “I was just thinking,” he explained, “what a different time that was.” _Before the war had gone bad_ , is what he didn’t say. 

Raleigh nodded. Herc knew the other man understood what had remained unsaid. Raleigh shifted some more until he’d draped himself fully over Herc, still resting his chin on Herc’s chest. Herc had to spread his legs to accommodate the other man, and he found that he liked Raleigh’s weight. It was something that he could get used to – that solid, firm presence – and his hands had drifted to Raleigh’s back of their own accord. 

“This is a different time too,” Raleigh said after a while. “Everyone who survived deserves a shot at happiness. Including us,” he added. “ _Especially_ us. You believe that, don’t you?” 

Herc remained silent. He wasn’t sure he believed that at all. His thoughts flitted to Chuck and . . . 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe. I’m think I’m _starting_ to believe . . .” 

“That’s enough,” Raleigh said, his smile tender. “I’ll take you the rest of the way there.” 

Herc felt a different sort of weight on his chest, a kind of ache that made him run one of hands through Raleigh’s hair. He _wanted_ to believe . . . 

“Here,” Raleigh said, shifting once again but this time moving down Herc’s body. “I’m going to finish what I started with my mouth.” 

“Is this going to be a routine?” 

“There are worse things to wake up to than trading blowjobs,” Raleigh answered. “Only if you want to, of course.” 

Herc couldn’t help but laugh. Raleigh treating him with kid gloves was . . . unexpected. Sweet and mildly exasperating and unexpected – all patented characteristics of Raleigh’s when he thought about it. 

“You’ll have to tell me what to do,” he admitted, smiling at Raleigh fondly. “Tell me what you like.” 

“Haven’t you heard that it’s always better to _show_ and not tell?” 

“Are you always going to be this much of a tease?” 

“You bet.” 

As Raleigh proceeded with his demonstration on that bright New Year’s morning, Herc knew he could live with that. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Pacific Rim_ belongs to Guillermo del Torro, Warner Bros and Legendary Pictures. No offense is intended, no profit is being made.


End file.
